When it Rains
by cookiewar
Summary: When it rains, you just don't know what to expect. From the library to a fast food restaurant then the train. BxE AxJ RxEm. Rated just to be safe


**Hey people! This is another lame attempt for a BellaxEdward story.**

**Please give it a chance! I just came up with this idea the Sunday morning. It was flooded in the library that I went to and I had to walk barefoot to my parent's car which was like eight streets away from the nearest train station and I was eating in McDonald's when they called me. And we were stranded inside the car for twenty three hours (I counted) . Yeah, what a great way to spend the weekend. Oh when we finally got home, the house was flooded and there wasn't any electricity. Sucks.**

**And read the end author's note! ;)**

**Chapter 1: McDonald's**

It's a normal Saturday morning here in the Forks library except for the fact that I was ushered out of it because the library staff are going home early. It started raining early this morning but I never thought much of it. And now, I thank my mother for forcing me to bring an umbrella for it is not only raining bad but the streets were now flooded. And to think it's just 12 in the afternoon and I never liked the rain! Sigh, it never happened but now, I am regretting going here this morning to continue my research on _Noli Me Tangere_ of a Filipino writer, Jose Rizal. It was know that this novel and it's sequel, _El Filibusterismo_, inspired the rise of Filipino nationalism during the Spanish Era for my English paper. I was debating on whether crossing the flooded street or…I really have no choice when I just got a message from my mom…

_Bella,_

_I can't fetch you because of the flood and neither can your dad. I advise that you eat lunch then use the train. I'm really sorry, honey but we're all stranded right now._

_Love,_

_Mom._

Great, just great! If I wanted to go to McDonalds, I would get my shoes wet! And to think that this was my favorite pair! Ugh, makes me wanna hit something. Inhale, exhale, Bella. Now, cross that street!

* * *

Okay, right now I am soaked. Well at least, it isn't only me. The ones beside me when we crossed got it worse. While we were crossing, the water was already knee level but a bus came around so there was this "wave" that made the water reach our thighs. It was fine at first but when I reached McDonald's, it wasn't. The floor was soakin' because everyone was wet and everyone knows that Bella plus wet floors equals injuries.

As I looked around for a table, I saw some of my schoolmates. Most of them were in groups but one guy caught my attention for I never saw him before. He had a mop of this really weird bronze colored hair that was messy and it looked soft, he had on a set of black and gold headphones, his eyes were a striking emerald that can see through anything. He was wearing black jeans and a beige v-neck that hugged his…muscles. He didn't look like a body builder, he looked lanky but fit. I was thinking of approaching this guy but I heard my name.

"Bella!" the voice of Mike Newton, my stalker called.

"Yes, Mike?" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound angry but he brought me out of my stranger ogling.

"Would you like to sit with us? I saw you looking for a chair…" he trailed off.

I looked to where he pointed and saw some of my classmates, Ben Cheney, Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley, Tyler and Lauren Mallory. I didn't necessarily liked Jessica and Lauren but I was starving.

"Sure." I said. As much as I wanted to go meet-and-greet the stranger, I would rather save my embarrassment and go eat lunch.

When I got to the table, I couldn't help but notice that they were talking about someone.

"I heard that he was top 1 in his previous school!" Jessica told the others.

"Yeah, and he was adopted!" Lauren added. I was lost so I decided to make my appearance known.

"Hey guys, who were you talking about?" I asked.

"Hey Bells, we were talking about the new guy…the one over there…" Jessica answered as she gestured to the stranger.

"Does anyone know his name?" I asked lamely.

"I think it was like…Edwin or something." Lauren answered. But something told me that that wasn't his name. It just didn't seem to fit.

"Oh. Okay." I said lamely. I didn't wanna hint on the fact that I was ogling him a while ago for I know that by this time, he already has Jessica and Lauren as number one stalkers.

After that, we just continued eating and ended up with plans to go to the La Push beach when the weather was fine again. Impossible, I know. At this rate, our house might be flooded as well. My hands were sort of sticky so I decided to go to the washroom and…wash with Jessica and Lauren trailing behind me.

When we got inside the comfort room, they made sure no one was there before they gushed on and on about Penny. I decided to call the stranger that since he has weird hair.

"Did you see his hair? Oh my gosh!" Jessica squealed as I washed my hands.

"Yeah! It looks so soft, makes me wanna run my fingers through it!" Lauren added and they both looked at me,

"Bella, for safety reasons, Get away from him." Jessica sneered. What is with the mood swings, people! They were squealing then now…

"Yeah, bitch. He is ours." Lauren sneered while I just looked at them dumbly…

"Okay. Bye." I said as I all but ran out of the comfort room.

But in my haste to get away from them, I forgot that the floor was wet and I slipped. I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact…but nothing. I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist and realized that whoever this is saved my ass…literally.

I decided to open my eyes to thank whoever this is. But when I did, judging by the gasps of Jessica and Lauren, it wasn't a smart decision. And I realized that myself when my dull brow eyes met the emerald orbs of Penny.

"Oh…um…thanks." I said, looking at the floor and blushing as he steadied me.

"Don't mention it." He said in a silky velvet-like voice. I looked at him and for some reason, he looked worried.

I couldn't help it, I hugged him and whispered "Thanks so much" before I kissed his cheek. I didn't know where I got all that courage in one fell swoop. Maybe a part of it was because Jessica and Lauren were watching…maybe. But most was just…impulse. Weird, I know.

I let go of him so I wouldn't embarrass myself any longer but he held my wrist.

"Hey, nice to meet you. My name is Edward" he said with a crooked smile that made my heart go crazy. I was sure that I resembled a tomato right now. Hah! I was right! He wasn't an Edwin!

"I'm Bella. Well I better get going now. Thanks again! See you around!" I said with a smile and started walking off when he let go of my hand.

When I got out of McDonald's, I puffed out a sigh and began walking to the train station.

* * *

The streets were still flooded and I was pissed. My sneakers were squeaking and they were soaked. Then when I lined up to get my ticket, the line was so long that I had to wait for about thirty minutes.

With a sigh, I stepped onto the platform and waited for the train while listening to my iPhone.

I was watching the rain drops from the sky when the train finally arrived.

When I got seated with another sigh, I observed that even if there was a lot of passengers, the train was still almost empty. Weird, I know.

"Fancy meeting you here." A voice whispered from beside me. My breath got caught in my throat as I almost fell off of my seat with shock, I was sure that my face was red that it looked like someone slapped me.

**

* * *

Cliff hanger! Sorry if I ended it here but my thoughts are still a bit jumbled up so if you have suggestions…I'm open! :)) But I have the major plot in my head just little details that you guys might wanna see…**

**Oh and for my other story, "I tremble for my beloved", I promise to update within this week! It's been a long time, SORRY! I've been really busy lately. I still am actually but I'm trying to balance everything! :D**

**All my love,**

_**C.**_


End file.
